1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to compound archery bows of the type commonly known as “single-cam” bows. It provides a novel rigging for such bows characterized by multiple “idler” wheels.
2. State of the Art
Single-cam compound bows are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,006 and 5,505,185, the disclosures of which are incorporated as a part of this specification for their teachings concerning alternative structural arrangements and the operation of such bows. Compound bow rigging arrangements, and the terminology applied to such arrangements are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,843, the disclosure of which is incorporated as a portion of this specification.